The Venom Captor
by Couchpotato 88
Summary: While being transferred to Tomoeada, the Symbiote escapes from containment and is currently searching for a new host. In response, Spider-Man travels to Japan hoping that he can find it and stop it from causing any destruction. Little does Spider-Man know, that the Symbiote is already planning to bond with the Cardcaptor.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between Spider-Man and Cardcaptor Sakura, I've been meaning to right this story for quite awhile and I'm happy to say I've finally finished the first chapter. Enjoy. Set during and after Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card.**

* * *

Peter Parker woke up on a normal morning, planning to spend his day like he normally did. He planned to spend his day doing his college work and fighting crimes on the streets of New York, while simultaneously taking pictures of himself as Spider-Man, to sell to his boss at the Daily Bugle. Little did he know, his plans would be interrupted. He went down stairs, where his Aunt May had placed his breakfast on the table. Aunt May later came into the room, with a newspaper in her hand and a worried look on her face.

"Aunt May what's wrong?" asked Peter curiously.

"There's an article in the paper I thought you'd be interested in," said Aunt May pointing towards a certain section of the paper and handing it to Peter.

Peter took the paper from his aunt and found the article he believed she was referring to. It read _'The Alien Symbiote, currently kept at Doctor Curt Connors Laboratory in New York will be transferred to the University of Tomoeda in Japan, as government officials of both America and Japan, believe Dr Connors has had more than sufficient time to study the specimen, but has gained an insufficient amount of knowledge. Therefore, the Symbiote will be moved from America to Japan effected immediately'_.

After reading the article, Peter knew he had to do something. He knew there was little he could do, but he had to try. Peter knew that if the Symbiote escaped while being transferred, it could put the lives of many people in danger. Worse yet, what if it bonded with someone in Japan. Peter had felt the Symbiote's power first hand and although it increased his abilities immensely, it also caused him to do terrible things, not just to his enemies, but also his friends and family. He needed to ensure that would not happen to someone in Japan. He shovelled down the rest of his breakfast and headed for the door.

"Peter, where are you going?" asked Aunt May, as she could tell Peter was troubled by the news.

"I'm going to see Dr Connors, to see if there's anything we can do to prevent the Symbiote from being transferred. You know, because we need it for research purposes," lied Peter nervously, but Aunt May seemed convinced.

"Ok, but be careful dear," said Aunt May, before Peter closed the door behind him.

Peter ran from the house and headed towards Dr Conner's lab. As soon as he was out of site and convinced, he was alone, he ducked into an ally way and changed into his Spider-Man costume. Before long, he was swinging through the streets of New York and within 30 minutes, he was within walking distance of Dr Connors lab. He ducked out of site again, took of his mask and put his regular clothes over his costume. Peter ran at a quick pace towards Dr Connors lab, but not too quick that he would give away his identity. When he arrived, he found a truck that appeared to be taking all of Dr Connors research notes, along with the cylindrical glass case that held the Symbiote. Peter quickly found Dr Connors, who appeared to be directing the workers towards where all his research papers were, while also reminding them to be careful.

"Dr Connors," called Peter while approaching the scientist.

"Peter, I had a feeling you'd come as soon as you heard the news," said Dr Connors.

"Dr Connors are you really going to just let them take the Symbiote, after all the hard work we've put into studying it?" asked Peter in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry Peter, I have to. Legally, we've lost ownership of it," answered Doctor Connors truthfully.

"But if the Symbiote breaks free it could," started Peter before he was cut off, as one of the workers came up to talk to them.

"We've finished loading the last box of research, is that everything?" asked the worker.

"Yes, thank you very much, but before you go, promise me you'll be careful with the Symbiote," said Doctor Connors.

"Don't worry, we've been made aware of what could happen if it gets loose and have taken extra precautions to ensure it doesn't happen," said the worker.

"Thankyou," said Connors, who shock the workers hand with the singular hand he had, and the workers left, along with the truck full of research and the Symbiote.

After all this was done, Dr Connors asked Peter to follow him to his office, so they could discuss the issue further.

"Dr Connors, you know how dangerous the Symbiote is, how could you let them just take it?" asked Peter.

"Like I said before Peter, I had to. As you may have read, both the American and Japanese governments, have agreed to have the Symbiote shipped to Tomoeda. I tried to do something to prevent this, but I was told the labs funding would be cut, if we didn't move onto something else. I'm sorry Peter, but for the sake of the lab, I had to give them the Symbiote!" explained Dr Connors.

"But what if the Symbiote gets free while being transported. If it bonds with someone in Japan, who knows what could happen," stated Peter.

"I'm aware of the risks Peter, especially after seeing what the Symbiote did to Spider-Man and Eddie Brock, which is why I made sure they took all the necessary precautions, to get the Symbiote there safety. So, I think we just need to remain positive and hope it remains contained," said Dr Connors.

"Have you heard what they'll do if it does escape?" asked Peter curiously.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't get that information, but they agreed to contact us should it happen and allow us to send someone from this lab to help find it, because even though they'll have all the research, they know our knowledge will be even more valuable," answered Dr Connors.

"I see, but this city in Japan it's being taken to? I've never heard of Tomoeada, where's it located?" asked Peter.

"Somewhere near Tokyo and honestly, the fact that they're taking it to Tomoeada is my biggest concern," stated Dr Connors.

"Why's that?" asked Peter.

"Because, before handing over the Symbiote, I decided to do a little research on Tomoeada and from what I could find, there have been some very bizarre occurrences taking place there over the past few years. I'm just hoping it gets delivered before another occurs," answered Dr Connors.

 _A few days later in Japan_

The Symbiote, along with Dr Connors research, had been successfully transported to Japan via airplane and was currently on a truck headed for Tomoeada. Unfortunately, while this was occurring, Tomoeada was in the early stages of the chaos, brought about by something known as the Nothing Card. Without warning, the truck was struck by the Nothing Card's magic. To make matters worse, only the front half of the truck had been hit, causing the back half to spin out of control. When the back half eventually stopped with a crash, the Symbiote's container flew out of the truck and shattered upon making contact with the ground. Peter and Doctor Connors' worst fear had come true. The Symbiote had escaped. Having escaped, the Symbiote started searching for a new host.

By a miracle, the Symbiote had managed to survive the destruction of the Nothing Card, managing to avoid disappearing with the rest of Tomoeada. During its struggle to stay alive, the Symbiote could not help but wonder, if there was a source to this destruction and if so, the Symbiote was determined to find and combine with it. The Symbiotes determination, eventually led it to an amusement park, where it believed it had found the source of this destruction, the Nothing Card. The Symbiote was about to attempt to bond with this creature, until it saw the Nothing Card being opposed by a boy and a girl no older then 12, a giant cat creature with wings, and what appeared to be a male angle. The Symbiote decided to wait and see who won the battle, with the victor being the one it would attempt to bond with. Eventually, it became a one on one fight between the young girl and the Nothing Card.

The young girl eventually won the fight, but to the Symbiote's surprise, she did not destroy her opponent. She instead turned it into a card. The Symbiote quickly deduced, that these cards were the source of the girls' power, as it had also seen her use different cards during the battle. The Symbiote decided, that this girl would be the one it would bond with, hoping that by bonding with her, it could gain her abilities and hopefully become more powerful than ever before. The Symbiote knew it would have to wait awhile before bonding, but it was determined never the less. Little did the Symbiote know, that this girl was Sakura Kinamoto, the one and only Cardcaptor. Unfortunately for Sakura, she was unaware that the alien Symbiote was determined to take control of her, in hopes of not only causing great destruction, but also to finally kill its archnemesis, the Spider-Man. In other words, undertake actions that Sakura herself, would never perform.

 _New York the next day_

Peter Parker was about to head out for the day, when he heard his cell phone ring. He reached into his pocket and saw that Doctor Connors was on the other end. He answered and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Doctor Connors?" asked Peter waiting for an answer.

"Peter are you near a TV right now?" asked Doctor Connors.

"Yeah I haven't left yet," answered Peter wondering what could be wrong.

"Turn it on to the Japenese news," stated Doctor Connors seriously.

Peter did as he was told and turned on the TV in the living room. He began flipping through the channels, until he found what he was looking for. Thankfully, he had managed to find the channel at just the right moment and turned up the volume.

 _On the TV_

"I'm live from the city of Tomoadea, where citizens are claiming that whole sections of the city were disappearing last night under mysterious circumstances, but this morning the whole city mysteriously reappeared. No one has an explanation as to why this happened, but the entire city is claiming it to be true. As hard as it is to believe, there is a small amount of evidence to support this, as there have been numerous sightings of vehicles, that appear to have been sliced in half. The most notable being the truck, that was delivering the Symbiote from Doctor Connors lab in New York, to the university here in Tomoeada," announced the news host, while also showing clips of the damaged vehicles before continuing with. "Upon investigating the wreckage, no trace of the Symbiote could be found. When asked what they planned to do, the University has stated that they'll do everything they can to find the Symbiote and that Doctor Connors will be sending over someone from his lab, to help gain a better insight on the specimen,".

With that Peter turned off the TV. He could not believe it, the Symbiote had escaped before it could even reach its destination. Peter knew he was the one who had to go and find it. He had the best knowledge of the Symbiote and had fought it before as Spider-Man. He needed to find it as quickly as possible, to prevent to as many people as possible from getting hurt. He put his phone back to his ear.

"Doctor Connors, you said that should this happen you were going to send someone from the lab to find the Symbiote. Let me go, and I promise I'll do everything I can to find it," said Peter in an extremely serious tone.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think, as I'd really like to know your thoughts so far. More is to come.**


	2. Chapter 2: the new host

**Sorry this took, so long, but here is chapter two of The Venom Captor. I hope the wait was worth it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Before the day was done, Peter found himself on a plane headed to Japan early in the evening. To his surprise, he had managed to get a bit of funding from Mr Jameson at the Bugle. Not that he needed it, as Dr Connors had already covered his travel expenses. Peter, however needed to make some extra webbing. He had been forced to leave his webbing at home, out of fear it might cause attention at the airport, but he planned to make some more, as soon as he could, and would use the extra money to buy the materials. Mr Jameson had given Peter travel money, as he was convinced this was another opportunity to bring down Spider-man.

 **Earlier that day**

After finishing his conversation with Dr Connors Peter headed over to the Daily Bugle, to let his boss know he would be out of the country for a few days. This meant he might not be able to provide Spider-Man pictures for a while. He quickly made his way to Mr Jameson's office, but decided to ask Betty Brant if it was safe to enter.

"Excuse me Betty," called Peter.

"Oh, good morning Peter," said Betty looking up from her desk.

"Listen, is Mr Jameson busy? I need to let him know I'll be out of town for a few days," stated Peter seriously.

"No, he's available, but be careful, he's not happy about the attention Japan is getting because of the Symbiote's escape," answered Betty just as seriously.

"I figured as much," stated Peter, before heading into Jameson's office and receiving the constant angry attitude, he had become accustom to.

"Parker, its about time you got here. Listen, I need all the pictures you have of that web slinging menace. Hopefully I can get the publics attention back on us, by letting them see all the new crimes Spider-Man is committing," shouted Jameson angrily.

"Actually Mr Jameson, I just came in to let you know that I'll be out of town for the next few days as I need to," started Peter before being cut off.

"Out of town for the next few days? That's unacceptable. Parker you're fired," shouted Jameson again.

"But sir it concerns," started Peter before being cut off again.

"Alright you're not fired, unfortunately you're the only person who can get a decent photo of that menace and he brings in the most sales, but I'm only paying you half for his next photo," shouted Jameson.

"I understand sir, but here's the thing, I'm going to Japan, because Dr Conner's has asked me to provide any information and assistance I can regarding the Symbiote!" explained Peter.

To Peter's surprise, Jameson didn't appear overly angry, instead he seemed lost in thought, as to how this could benefit both him and the Bugle. After a minute of thinking he spoke.

"Normally I'd fire you for this, as you'll be helping Japan get even more media attention, but considering the Symbiote is loose in Japan, I have no doubt Spider-Man will be heading over there, to help it cause even more destruction. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Spider-Man was the one who ensured it got free in the first place," stated Jameson sounding very sure of himself.

"Mr Jameson, I highly doubt Spider-Man would do anything to help the Symbiote," argued Peter.

"Parker we've been over this. You take the photos, I write the headlines," shouted Jameson.

"Yes sir," said Peter, knowing there was no point arguing.

"Good, now get out of here and make sure you get photo's before anyone else can, I'll even put money towards the trip," said Jameson pulling out his check book, writing down an amount and handing it to Peter, "That should be enough for an economy class flight and a cheap hotel."

"Well actually sir my," started Peter trying to explain his travel expenses had been covered, but he was cut off yet again.

"No, you're not getting anymore than that. It's more than enough. Now get out of here before I change my mind," said Jameson getting impatient.

Peter decided not to argue and left without another word.

 **Back on the plane**

Peter sat impatiently, wanting to get to Tomoeda as soon as possible, to ensure he prevented the Symbiote from causing any damage. Unfortunately, his flight would take at least ten hours to reach its destination, and a lot could happen in that time. All he could do, was sit and hope nothing happened until he got there. Peter had a feeling, that by making his presence as Spider-Man known in Japan, he could make the Symbiote come to him. Peter was aware of the risks, but he knew it was his duty as Spider-Man to protect the innocent. Little did Peter know, he would arrive to late to stop Symbiote from combining with its next chosen host.

 **In Tomoeda**

Sakura Kinamoto was enjoying her morning, completely unaware of the dangers that were about to befall her. She had heard the news report regarding the alien symbiote, but she did not think much of it, as she was unfamiliar with it. She was however made aware by both the news report and her father, that it was best to remain a little more cautious. Despite this, she had had a fairly carefree day, spending most of her time with her best friend Tomoyo, and Meiling and Shyaoran, her friends visiting from China. They had discussed the news about the Symbiote, but more all less put it out of their minds as they did not think it would be much of a threat to them. Not only that, Meiling and Shyaoran had decided to remain in Japan for another week and they all wanted to enjoy their stay as much as possible.

Sakura herself was being unusually carefree, because after dealing with the Nothing Card, she felt she was ready to take on anything. Little did she know, her greatest challenge was yet to come. The Symbiote had already tracked her down and was waiting for the ideal moment to take control of her. Unfortunately for Sakura, that moment would come later that evening. After spending a peaceful day with her friends, she had decided to do some of her summer homework. Normally she left it to the last minute, but Tomoyo had convinced her to try and get a little done every day, to hopefully make her last day of summer less stressful. She sat in her room with Kero, one of the guardians of the Clow Cards. Both of them were unaware the Symbiote was waiting outside, because unfortunately they were unable to sense it. It was then, that Kero made the worst decision he possibly could.

"Sakura, your dads out tonight and I'm fairly certain your brothers in his room, can I sneak down to the kitchen and get some snacks?" asked Kero feeling a little hungry.

"Sure, but if you hear Toya coming, make sure you hide," stated Sakura looking up from her book.

"Yeah, yeah I know," answered Kero flying out of the room.

After Kero had left, the Symbiote knew it was now or ever. Sakura went back to her homework as the Symbiote began making its move. The Symbiote made its way through the window, which was conveniently opened and started lowering itself on to Sakura's floor, landing with a small splat. Although the sound it made was faint, it was enough to grab Sakura's attention. She turned to face her bedroom window. Too Sakura, all she saw was some strange black goo that was dripping through her window. She had no idea it was the alien symbiote, that had once bonded with Spider-Man. She got up from her desk and made her way to her bedroom window.

"Huh, what's this?" asked Sakura curiously, thinking that it looked a little gross, but was none the less curious.

Sakura reached out to try and gain a better idea of what it was, but without warning the Symbiote attached itself to her arm. Completely startled, Sakura tried to pull it off with her free arm, but that just made things worse, as the Symbiote attached itself to her other arm. Completely helpless, Sakura found herself being covered by the black goo, as the Symbiote made her its new host. Understandably, she started screaming, catching the attention of both Kero and her brother Toya. There was a brief moment, where after Sakura had been taken over by the Symbiote, she let out a horrifying screech, signifying that Sakura and the Symbiote had become one.

Kero rushed back upstairs to see what was wrong, as Toya rushed from his room to do the same. Toya managed to get their first, requiring Kero to stay out of site. When Toya opened the door to Sakura's room, he did not see anything out of the ordinary. Sakura was standing there, looking exactly as she did when he had last seen her. It was as if nothing had even happened.

"Sakura what's wrong, did something happen?" asked Toya concerned.

"No nothings wrong, I'm fine," answered Sakura smiling.

"Well, why were you screaming then?" asked Toya sounding just as concerned as before.

"Oh, I thought I saw a snake, but It was just my imagination," lied Sakura, coming up with the first excuse she could think.

Toya knew that something was not right. Even though he had given his magical powers to Yue quite some time ago, he could still tell that something was off about Sakura. It was not like when he ran into the mirror card imitating Sakura, where he was able to immediately tell that she was not his sister. Toya knew without a doubt, that the person in front of him was Sakura, but he also had no doubt that something was wrong with her. For the moment however, he knew there was nothing he could do, so he decided to just back away and let Yukito know, there was something his alternate self Yue needed to deal with.

"Ok well, if you need anything, just let me know," stated Toya before closing the door behind him.

With the coast clear, Kero decided to head back into Sakura's room, to see if he could figure out what happened. Like Toya, Kero could tell that something was off about Sakura, however Kero could also tell, there was something wrong with Sakura's magical aura. It seemed corrupted somehow. Sakura however was acting as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Kero, did you get your snacks?" asked Sakura cheerfully.

"Um no, as soon as I heard you screaming, I came rushing back upstairs," answered Kero, feeling a little cautious.

"Well, as I said to Toya, I'm fine, I just saw something that gave me a fright," lied Sakura, "So, feel free to go back down stairs."

"No, its ok, I'm good," said Kero, feeling that it was best he keep an eye on Sakura, as she was clearly hiding something.

"Suit yourself," said Sakura, who went back to her homework.

For the rest of the evening, Kero remained in Sakura's room, becoming more and more convinced that something was wrong with her. Eventually, Sakura went to bed, as did Kero. Unknown to Kero however, Sakura was not asleep, she had been lying awake this whole time, waiting for Kero to fall asleep. After about half an hour, Sakura felt it was safe to get up, believing Kero to be asleep. She walked over to her desk, and opened the book containing the magical Sakura Cards, once known as the Clow Cards.

"So, these really are the source of this girl's power? With these, I may finally be able to take down Spider-Man," thought the Symbiote to itself.

The Symbiote continued to flick through the cards, gaining more and more confidence, regarding the next time it would face Spider-Man. However, there was one card that made it stop dead, The Firey. By accessing Sakura's memories, it could immediately tell what this card did. It created fire. Fearing the danger, the card bought to it, the Symbiote made Sakura throw it to the side. With Fire being one of the Symbiote's main weaknesses, it knew this card would cause more damage to itself then Spider-Man. Looking at the rest though, the Symbiote grew more and more confident, that it now had the power to defeat Spider-Man, for good.

Without another thought, the Symbiote willed Sakura's body to take the book, Sakura's magic key and leave her house. The Symbiote willed Sakura to walk, until they found themselves in an empty park, with no one in sight. By accessing Sakura's memories, the Symbiote knew all too well how the cards worked.

"Release," said the Symbiote, as the key turned into Sakura's staff.

Using Sakura's magic, the Symbiote made the remaining cards surround it. It could hear the cards speaking. It was then, that the Symbiote realised, the cards were alive. It also realised, that the cards would only obey their master. In this case Sakura, so to ensure there was no disobedience, the Symbiote decided to make the cards its own. Using its own symbiotic abilities, the Symbiote engulfed Sakura's staff, causing it to turn completely black. Now having complete control of the staff, the Symbiote used its new abilities to bring the cards back, and once again used symbiosis to take control of the cards. The once pink Sakura Cards were now black and looked a lot eviller then before. The Symbiote now felt completely connected to the cards. They were 100% under its control.

"I was once known as the Card Captor, but now, we are the Venom Captor," said the Venom Captor, who covered herself in the iconic black suit and let out a horrifying screech.

"Fly," yelled the Venom captor, who used the fly card to grow large black bat wings and flew off into the night, ready to test out her new powers.

Unknown to the Venom Captor, Kero had been watching this whole time from the distance. Kero was now certain, that something evil had taken a hold of Sakura. Meanwhile, Peter Parker was landing in the nearby city of Tokyo, unaware that he had arrived to late to stop the Symbiote from finding a new host. Peter was even more unaware, that his visit to Japan would prove to be one of his greatest challenges.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope it was enjoyable and please let me know what you think. Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicion

**Really sorry this took so long, my life has been really busy lately. Anyway enjoy chapter 3 of The Venom Captor. I hope the wait was worth it. Enjoy. Also just so no ones confused, in the context of the story, all Japanese characters are speaking English when Peter's around, but Japanese when he's not.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Suspicion**

The Venom captor spent the next few hours testing out her new powers. She went through the cards one by one, to see how symbiosis had increased the already powerful Sakura cards. She was most impressed by The Sword, The Jump, The Erase, The Power, The Wave, The Dash, The Windy, The Big, The Shield, The Freeze, The Arrow, The Earthy, The Watery, The Thunder, The Shot, The Fight and The Storm. She had a feeling that these would be the best cards to finally take down Spider-man. With the new powers she'd gained from Sakura and the power increase the symbiosis had given the cards, her victory was assured. After a while, the Venom Captor found she was getting hungry. It was craving the chemical it needed to survive, which it usually obtained from eating brains. The Venom Captor quickly found someone walking late at night. She was about to attack, but was stopped by Sakura's subconscious.

Even though the Symbiote appeared to have control, for some reason, Sakura would not let it eat the brain of another person. Sakura found, that she could not let herself do something so inhumane. The symbiote was a little angered by this, but eventually gave in. The Symbiote just hoped Sakura's subconscious wouldn't interfere, while it was fighting Spider-Man. It had a feeling this wouldn't be a problem, as its hatred for Spider-man was hopefully bigger than Sakura's morality. For now, the Symbiote would have to consume its required nutrients, through different methods.

One of the cards could help The Venom Captor get what she needed. She looked through the cards again, until she found The Sweet Card. Through accessing Sakura's memories, the Symbiote knew it could turn anything into any type of sweet. This included chocolate, which contained the required chemical. Having this knowledge, The Venom Captor waited for the coast to be clear, before making her next move. Once the streets were clear, she flew down and approached a parked car. She threw the Sweet Card into the air and raised her staff.

"Sweet," said the Venom captor activating Sakura's magic.

In no time at all, the car turned into chocolate, after which it was quickly devoured. The Venom Captor continued to devour, random objects until she decided she had gained enough of her required chemical. After this, The Venom Captor decided to head back to Sakura's house and do her best to blend into Sakura's life. She felt all she needed to do now, was wait and let Spider-Man come to her. The Venom Captor had a feeling Spider-Man would head to Japan, as soon as he got word of the Symbiote's escape. Little did Spider-Man know, the Symbiote was ready for him and more powerful than ever.

After a short flight back to Sakura's house, the Venom Captor landed at the front door and made the black suit disappear. She entered and made her way to Sakura's room. The Venom Captor knew, she needed to be as silent as possible, to ensure she did not wake Sakura's brother. To her horror however, she heard a car pull in at that exact moment. The Venom Captor assumed this was Sakura's father. Forgetting the need to be cautious, she ran up the stairs to Sakura's room, slamming the door a little too hard and jumping into bed. The noise awoke Sakura's brother. As before, Toya left his room deciding to check on her. He opened the door slightly and quietly, just in case Sakura was asleep. He did not see anything out of the ordinary, but like before he knew something was wrong. Toya knew there was nothing he could do about it now, so he closed the door and went back to bed.

The Venom Captor sighed in relief, believing she had yet to be discovered. She decided to go to sleep and decide what to do in the morning. Unknown to the Venom Captor, she had left a clue, to help with her defeat. While she had been away, Kero had gone back to Sakura's room and discovered the discarded card, The Firey. Kero had decided to keep a hold of it, as he had a feeling, there was an important reason as to why this card was left behind. Kero had no clue what this reason could be, but would keep it safe until he found out.

 **The Next morning**.

Peter Parker woke up early in his Hotel room the next morning, as it was crucial, he tell the University of Tomoeada, what he knew as quickly as possible. After a quick breakfast, he headed straight to the university. In less than an hour he arrived and headed straight for the division, that had been given the job of studying the Symbiote. He told them everything he knew, and even provided the University with backup notes he had brought from New York. The researchers were grateful for this, as the Symbiote was not the only thing lost in the wreckage. It was not long, before Peter had explained all he could.

"Is there anything else you can tell us Mr Parker?" asked the head scientist.

"No, that's the limit of my research I'm afraid," answered Peter.

"That's ok, thanks to you, we know a lot more than we did and we're grateful for that," stated the scientist.

"I'm glad I could help, both Dr Conner's and I are fully aware of the dangers this Symbiote could bring, so we want to do everything we can, to ensure it remains detained!" explained Peter.

"Which we plan to do, just so where clear though, are you positive the Symbiote's only weakness' are sonics and Fire? There isn't anything else that can stop it?" asked the scientist.

"Not that we're aware of I'm afraid," answered Peter.

"Well thanks again, we'll make sure this information doesn't go to waist," said the scientist.

"No problem, but there's just one more thing I'd like to ask if possible. Do you have any spare containers for capturing the Symbiote and may I borrow a few? I know a few people, who may be able to catch it," said Peter referring to himself.

"I don't see why not, but only if you promise to bring the Symbiote to us if you capture it. I'm aware Dr Connors wasn't happy about losing the specimen, but I'm trusting you'll respect the decision that was made, allowing us to study it," stated the scientist.

"You have my word. Trouble is the last thing, I want to cause," stated Peter.

"Very well," said the Scientist, handing Peter a few extra containers.

"Thank you, I will let you know of any further developments," said Peter, taking the containers.

"Thank you," said the Scientist.

With that, Peter left the lab and started rushing out of the University. Unfortunately, he was not looking where he was going and bumped into one of the students. Peter quickly grabbed the students arm and prevented him from falling. Unknown to Peter, this student was Sakura's brother Toya.

"Sorry," said Peter.

"That's ok. What's the rush?" asked Toya.

"Nothing much, I've just got something really important I need to attend to, sorry again!" explained Peter, before rushing off again.

Although brief, Toya couldn't help but feel something was off about this stranger. He did not appear to be much older than Toya and although rather skinny, he had managed to run into Toya with great force. Toya also had a feeling, that this stranger was somehow connected to whatever was happening to Sakura.

After leaving the University, Peter went to look for his web fluid ingredients. This was a little harder to accomplish, due to his unfamiliarity with the area, but eventually managed to find everything he needed. Peter headed back to the Hotel and began making cartridges for his web shooters. During his time of exploring the town, Peter felt the area was too small for him to fight at full capacity. He was used to fighting in densely pack cities with tall buildings like New York, as tall buildings were the key factor to his swinging abilities. Peter decided he needed to head to Tokyo, which was not too far away, and the taller buildings would give him a better chance, should a fight between the Symbiote and himself occur. All he needed to do, was bait the Symbiote into coming, by making his presence in the city known. Until then, he needed to come up with a plan. Sadly, Peter had no knowledge of the abilities gained by the Symbiote, meaning there was nothing he could do to properly prepare himself.

 **Meanwhile at Sakura's house**

The Venom Captor decided, she needed to spend the day where she was and not leave Sakura's house. She had a feeling both Kero and Toya, were on to her. This would not normally be a problem, as both were opponents she could easily defeat. Unfortunately, much like the night before, The Venom Captor had a feeling, that Sakura's subconscious would not allow herself to hurt either of them. With that, she decided to remain where she was, to cause less suspicion. Unfortunately, her plans were interrupted with the ringing of the doorbell.

"Sakura your friends are here," called Fujitaka her father.

Suddenly the Venom Captor remembered, that Sakura had planned to spend the day with her friends. She thought maybe she should say she was not feeling well, but she did not want to risk anymore suspicion, so she decided to fulfil Sakura's already established plans. The Venom Captor headed for the bedroom door, as Kero spoke up.

"Sakura, can I still come?" asked Kero, wanting to keep an eye on Sakura.

The Venom Captor knew Kero often came along with Sakura and her friends, just as long as he stayed in her bag, out of sight.

"Of course, just remember to stay out of sight," said the Venom Captor in Sakura's voice and picking up a bag.

The two headed down stars to meet Tomoyo, Meiling and Shyaoran. The Venom Captor was hoping, these three would not notice anything different, but two of them did. Meiling did not notice anything out of the ordinary, but both Tomoyo and Shyaoran immediately knew something was not right. Tomoyo, was always able to tell if something had changed about Sakura, even if that change was very small. Despite not having any magical abilities, Tomoyo could tell Sakura was different and it frightened her. Thankfully, she did not let it show. Shyaoran on the other hand, like Kero, also noticed that something was different about Sakura's magical essence. Her magic felt stronger, but not in a good way.

"You guys ready to go," asked The Venom Captor Smiling, doing her best to appear as Sakura would.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun," said Meiling, eager to start the day and still oblivious to the change.

Both Tomoyo and Shyaoran nodded in agreement, trying their best not to show they were suspicious. The Venom captor however, was also suspicious of them. It once again considered eliminating them, but once again, felt that Sakura's subconscious would prevent her from doing so. In the end, they all decided to leave the house and go about their day as planned. Both Shyaoran and Tomoyo remained cautious around Sakura, but remained close to avoid suspicion. When no one was looking, Kero crept out of Sakura's bag, as he felt he needed to talk to Shyaoran in private. When the coast was clear, he flew over to Shyoran and began pulling on his ear.

"Ow, what are you doing?" asked Shyaoran.

"I need to talk to you brat. It concerns Sakura!" explained Kero, pulling the boy out of site.

"You've noticed it to haven't you. Sakura's magic has changed," stated Kero.

"Yeah. She seems much stronger than yesterday. But how's that possible?" asked Shyaoran.

"I think she's being controlled by something," stated Kero.

"Controlled?" asked Shayaoran.

"Yeah, I left her room last night to get some snacks and while I was gone, she started screaming. I rushed back up to check on her, but she was acting as if nothing had happened. Later that night, I saw her leave the house, upon which I saw her consume the cards with some weird goo, which turned them all black. After that she covered herself in some weird black costume, that looked identical to the goo and flew off. I have a feeling, that this weird goo, has taken control of both Sakura and the cards!" explained Kero recalling the events of the night before.

"Do you know if this has anything do with Clow Reed?" asked Shayaron trying to make sense of the situation.

"I don't think so. I have a feeling this goo was not originally magic in nature. However, that may have changed after taking control of Sakura!" explained Kero.

"Then what should we do?" asked Shayaron who was getting concerned.

"I don't know, not only that, she left a card behind," answered Kero.

"Which one?" asked Shayaron.

"The Firey," answered Kero.

"What do you think that means?" asked Shayaron.

"If I had to guess, I'd say the thing controlling Sakura is either weak to or afraid of fire, but I can't be certain of that, as I have no idea what this thing is," answered Kero.

"Do you still have the card?" asked Shayaron.

"Yeah, I decided to hide it, just in case she decided to destroy it or something," said Kero.

"When we get back to Sakura's house, give to me. I'll keep it safe," said Lee.

"Good idea, now let's get back before they notice where gone," said Kero.

"Ok, I'll fill both Meling and Tomoyo in when we go home tonight" said Shayaron and they headed back to the group.

The five friends went about their day as planned before heading back to Sakura's house. While there, Kero snuck up to Sakura's room to retrieve The Firey card. After heading back down, he made sure Sakura wasn't looking, before handing the card to Shayaron. Kero had a feeling this card was crucial, to defeating whatever it was that was controlling Sakura.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter 3. Please leave a review, because all feedback and criticism is appreciated. More to come.**


End file.
